legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Rigel's Transformations
Rigel's Transformations Like his friends, Rigel has the ability to transform himself. He does so by rearranging the shape of the energy that creates his physical being. He doesn't transform as much as his Karo, who is an expert at it, or as Silver, who's species makes transformation easy. Rigel's transformations are more rare because of how much energy it takes for him to do so. He is able to transform into just about anything, as long as he has a fair idea of what it looks like, though it is possible for him to get a form wrong. The more experience he has with a subject, the easier it is for him to transform into it. Larger creatures, such as Tyrantrum or Aggron are much harder for Rigel to transform into than smaller ones. Rigel can be forced back into his birth form, Pancham, by taking a lot of damage or by simply tiring himself out. In each form, Rigel has access to his star powers, though they may be harder to use with different body types. He also gains access to any powers the creature he transformed into typically has. Being a bit of a perfectionist, Rigel has one main form for each of the eighteen Pokemon types. He also has a few others, based off of non-Pokemon. Pokemon Transformations Fighting Type: Pancham Rigel's first and main form is the fighting type, Pancham. As a stellar egg, a Pancham was the first animal to touch the shell of the egg. This caused him to copy that species shape. Rigel stays in this form most often, because it's how he was born and the easiest for him to maintain. He also loves it's strong yet cute nature, and the small size that helps him sneak around. It also makes sense because of how Rigel loves bears, specifically pandas. Normal Type: Ursaring As a normal type, Rigel continues sharing his love of bears, but in a different way. He chooses to be a bigger, stronger bear, Ursaring. The feeling of being an Ursaring makes Rigel feel more powerful, but less stealthy. It also seems oddly familiar, possibly because of how much time he spent as a Teddiursa when first learning to transform. Water Type: Totodile Rigel chose the amphibious, scaley Totodile to be his water form. He wanted a form that could swim fast and run on land, because it would be too difficult to transform in an emergency that required switching between land and water. He also likes the bigger mouth because he can fit more food in it. Grass Type: Tangela Rigel chose Tangela as his grass form for a few reasons. He was a little bit jealous of Karo's ability to use Vine Whip as a Chespin, and felt it could help him sneak around, and escape from certain situations if he needs too. He also wanted to be all squiggly and mysterious. Rigel also claims that this form would be useful for hiding in bushes, something he does surprisingly often. Fire Type: Tepig Rigel's fire form is Tepig. Rigel claims that for a quadruped, Tepig has a very versitile body structure, being able to curl up and roll around, and using its tail for various attacks. It also comes with the added benefit of always smelling like bacon! Electric Type: Emolga Rigel loves Emolga's unique type combination, flying ability, and overall cuteness. He uses it for added stealth and evasion, along with attacks that he can combine with his star powers. He also enjoys being a squirrel with Kato sometimes. Rock Type: Tyrantrum Back to being big and strong, Rigel chose Tyrantrum as his typical rock form. After being stepped on and eaten by giant things so many times, Rigel decided it was his turn! He enjoys being that large size. The rock hard skin, combined with his natural durability make Rigel extremely tough in this state. However, the weight, lack of arms, and generall bulkiness of the rock type make it difficult for him to function with his powers and ninja skills. Ground Type: Stunfisk Stunfisk has a naturally derpy face, which Rigel feels he can use to mislead foes. It also seems to limit his mobility, making him much slower. He can dig underground, use his flat body to slip into certain areas to hide, or be stepped on without flinching or even being noticed. This makes his Stunfisk form great for stealthy attacks! Stunfisk is another durable Pokemon, so Rigel as a "Stellar Stunfisk" is twice as durable. Bug Type: Ninjask Being a ninja, it only makes sense that Rigel would want a Pokemon with ninja in the name. This is his fastest form. Charging himself with his star powers makes him move at incredible speeds, which is great for fighting, escaping, or sneaking around. Poison Type: Croagunk Even Rigel himself is unsure of what made him want Croagunk as his main poison form. There's something oddly charming about Croagunk to him. He also likes the powerful poison attacks that he can power up even further with his own powers. Ghost Type: Gengar Gengar is Rigel's ghost form. He uses it to sneak through walls, float around, and turn invisible. These are abilities Rigel has a bit of difficulty controlling. Actually, this form in general is difficult for him to take on, but he has been practicing. He also uses it to surprise guards, which makes it easier for him to avoid fighting. Dark Type: Poochyena Along with bears, Rigel also likes wolves. Because of this, his dark type form is Poochyena, which is very close to a wolf. It also maintains the perfect balance of cuteness and strength. Rigel's high senses combined with Poochyena's make this form great for seeking certain objects or people. Dragon Type: Goodra Rigel's dragon form is Goodra. He once read something about Goomy being the weakest dragon type, which inspired him to select Goodra as his main dragon form. He loves it's powerful, yet friendly being. Sometime,s he forgets about the goo covering his body and hugs his friends with it. The biggest drawback to this form is that the goo can leave a trail, which makes it hard to hide. It also has a bit of a bulky shape, which Rigel doesn't use as much as a small, compact body. Fairy Type: Wigglytuff Even though being pink and fluffy is usually Kato's department, Rigel sometimes shares those traits when becoming his fairy form: Wigglytuff. The puffy fur helps absorb the damage from certain attacks. He also likes fooling foes by being something that doesn't look very strong, and catching them off guard with his strength. Steel Type: Aggron Once again, Rigel wanted the chance to be strong, big and powerful. He finds Aggron a bit more of a managable form than Tyrantrum, with similar defensive abilities, but real arms that he can use for attacking. He is, however, much slower in this form than Tyrantrum. He is still clumsy in another bulky form, and with his steel tail, he may break things if not careful. Psychic Type: Inkay Rigel enjoys being an Inkay because he can drift around aimlessly. His fighting techniques are a bit different in this form. Rather than blasting his opponents with energy, Rigel likes to trip them up or confuse them with his psychic abilities. Flying Type: Rufflet Rigel likes the fluffy feathers of Rufflet. He also is able to fly very well in this form. Technically his powers can enable him to fly in any form, but it's very difficult and something he has little expirience with. It's slower than Emolga or Ninjask, but can fly higher and with more control. Rigel also has a bad habit of talking louder in this form. Ice Type: Spheal Rigel's ice form, Spheal, gives him a round body that he can use to roll and bounce. It also helps him float around on the surface of water and if he must, act as a buoy. As a drawback, Rigel has very limited use of his hands and an extremely hard time getting underwater, or walking, which makes him need to roll everywhere. Non-Pokemon Werewolf This transformation is a bit different than Rigel's others. In this case, Rigel ''should ''transform every night, but his star powers help him avoid this. A picture of the full moon is enough to transform him during the day. It's an easy form to become since it isn't done by rearranging his energy. This also gives him hightened senses and greater speed and strength, even in his other forms. It also, however, gives him a weakness to silver in any form. On the full moon, Rigel can't control himself and shifts into this being no matter what, then attacks anything that moves. It's important for him to be somewhere safe during this time, however it can work to his teams advantage. Yoshi Possibly his third most common form, Rigel likes to turn into a yoshi. He gains the egg and tongue abilities of any yoshi, and also seems a bit hungrier like this. He uses this form to help piggyback his friends, and flutterkicks help him jump over long gaps. Others Rigel has also been seen as a bunny, a Teddiursa, a Zangoose, a dog, a human, a paratroopa, and other various things. In some cases, he has been transformed into something else against his will. 10403333_10202461560280385_7147301629040243393_n.jpg Human Rigel.jpg|Human Rigel 216 teddiursa zombie by q buh-d4pm2gh.png|Zombified Teddi Rigel Teddiursa.png Zane the zangoose encounters a seviper by notmolo-d52xx61.png|Zangoose Rigel being hypnotized by Seviper Silver Ninja Bunny.jpg|Bunny Rigel fgdbh.jpg|Wartortle Rigel First Meeting.jpg|Rigel as a bunny, first meeting Silver (Eevee) and Karo (Axew) _ee__de_sanctist_used_scary_face_by_xxatakowanaxx-d5naqh8.png|Teddi Rigel upset something... Cute_Yoshi_by_nin10do_gamer.png|Rigel as a Yoshi 150px-SPM_Red_Paratroopa.png Category:Form Pages